Lahkesis
Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Lahkesis is the second oldest, and possibly the least cruel, of the three Sisters of Fate who determine the destinies of Gods and mortals alike. It is her duty to "embellish" the Threads of Fate, which then determines how a person lives their life. Her Roman Equivalent is Decima. God of War II After being betrayed and killed by Zeus and escaping from the Underworld itself, Kratos, with the help of Titan Gaia, begins a quest to change his fate by traveling back through time itself and have his revenge against Zeus. The only way he could do such a thing was by seeking the Sisters of Fate, who has power over destiny and time and having an audience with them, convincing them to allow him to do this. Throughout his journey, Kratos has to face many tests in the Island of Creation and meets Lahkesis indirectly sometimes. First, she speaks to him through a big statue of herself, telling him that none defy what the Fates decree, that only death awaited him at the end of his journey, that victory was not his destiny and that his soul would never find peace for what he had become. Furious for hearing this, Kratos attacks the statue, blaming the gods for what he was. In the auditoriums of Lahkesis and Atropos, she speaks to him again by creating images of herself with the blood of two translators Kratos sacrificed. This time, she encourages him to continue his quest by telling him what he needed to do to reach the Spire of the Fates. When Kratos finally reached her throne, she told him once again that none could change their destiny, telling him that she allowed the Gods to win the Titan War and purposely allowed Kratos to meet with her. Lahkesis is the only sister who Kratos sees and speaks with before he actually confronts them in their temple. She also told him that it was not his destiny to kill Zeus, but the Ghost of Sparta, fueled by Gaia's encouragement, fought against her at her throne. When he defeats her, she summons Atropos to take him back into the past to his fight with Ares to destroy the Blade of the Gods so he'd die in both timelines, but he stopped the sister and returned to the Throne Room to fight both of them. After a vicious battle, he ultimately imprisons both of them in a mirror and then shatters it, erasing them both from existence. Personality Lahkesis is the least cruel than her older sister Atropos. She is very much proud of status as sister of fate. She does tell the truth to Kratos that it will end badly. She does seem to admire Kratos. She also cares for her sisters when Atropos is trapped in the mirror, she frees her first. Powers and Abilities Lahkesis is very fast, has Superhuman Agility, Superhuman stamina, Superhuman durability, Premonition, Time manipulation, Destiny manipulation, High Resistance, Immortality and Flight, due to her wings. Her staff allows her to deliver damaging swipes at Kratos and to use a green energy against him in the form of projectiles, pillars and a beam to the floor that causes it to damage all who touch it. She can also throw her staff in a boomerang-like style, which causes it to deliver a barrage of falling projectile and create large balls of energy which explode after some time. Her staff is only a channel of her abilities, as she can be seen using it for most of her attacks. Lahkesis can also act like a Fates Statue, and have the Amulet of the Fates used on her to slow down time, but this only works if she's stunned. Additionally, she can possess statues that bear her likeness to speak to people from a distance. Appearance Lahkesis resembles the aspect of an angelic deity, with white eyes and a pair of wings that enable her to fly. She wears an elm on her head, as long as a toga held by a metal belt that Lahkesis wears in such a way to cover only half of her upper body, leaving her left breast completely exposed. She always carries her staff with her, probably using it as a catalyst for her magic attacks. Trivia * If Cronos' Rage is used while Lahkesis creates a ball of energy, the two will cancel each other out. * If the Amulet of the Fates is activated during the battle, while Lahkesis is still fighting, time will be slowed down only for a very brief fraction of a second, but she will automatically stop the effect and throw an energy projectile at Kratos. * Sometimes, when Kratos returns her ball of energy using the Golden Fleece, she will also reflect it back at him, forcing the Spartan to use the Fleece again. In some cases, Lahkesis and Kratos will be throwing the same ball at each other for a long time, until he fails in reflecting it, or she is knocked back. * Lahkesis seems to admire or model herself after a Phoenix, a mythological creature which is said to burst into flames upon its death and is reborn from the ashes. In God of War II, Kratos frees and uses the Phoenix to fly up to the phoenix-like structure where the Sisters of Fate reside. Lahkesis' staff also has a phoenix shape carved at the top. * For some reason, her name is misspelled in the game (and consequently in all literature based on or referring to the game): Λάχεσις / Lákhesis is transcribed as Lachesis or Lakhesis. * In the censored version Lahkesis wears a metal plate that covers her left breast. * In God of War III, when Kratos comes across The Pool of Blood inside his own mind, her voice can be heard twice. * Ironically, even though Kratos did manage to change his fate and kill Zeus, Lahkesis was still right when she told him that "Only death awaits you at the end of your journey". One way or another, his journey ended with his suicide at the end of God of War III. Though this is ultimately proven wrong since Kratos actually survives his suicide, being that he absorbed back his Godly Powers with the Blade of Olympus *According to Hesiod's Theogony, Lahkesis along with her two sisters were considered to be the daughters of Erebus (Primordial God of Darkness) and Nyx (Primordial Goddess of Night) and that Thanatos, Hypnos, and Charon are their brothers. Gallery Lahkesis 111.png Lahkesis 11111.png Lahkesis 8.png Lahkesis 9.png Lakhenis 1.png Lakhenis 2.png Lakhenis 3.png Laquesis.JPG Lakhensis 5.png Godwar2 b10 0342.jpg Throne 2.jpg Throne 5.jpg Throne 4.jpg lahkesis 1.jpg lahkesis 2.jpg lahkesis 3.jpg Lahkesis.jpg Lahkesis 1-1.jpg Sister Lahkesis.jpg|God of the Present Lahkesis 4.jpg Video Related Pages * Sisters of Fate * Atropos * Clotho de:Lachesis Category:Bosses Category:God of War II Category:Enemies Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Protogenoi Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Immortals Category:Underworld Category:Greek Goddesses